


Una rana blu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [24]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★Fandom: DBZ.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia ha partecipato al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 532.★ Prompt: 14. Adozione





	Una rana blu

Una rana blu

 

Il vento sferzava la cupola color crema della Capsule corporation., facendo ondeggiare le ampie tende candide. Una di esse, gonfiandosi ripetutamente, colpiva un ampio vaso di ceramica azzurrina, scivolando sul pavimento di legno, lì dov’era seduto un bambino.

“Mamma, mamma, lo possiamo tenere?” chiese Trunks. Trasse dal secchiello di plastica per il mare una rana dalla pelle blu che gracchiò, dimenando le zampette. I suoi occhi rossi vitrei rifletterono le figure di Vegeta e Bulma.

Vegeta scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente.

“Avevamo un cacciatore in famiglia e non lo sapevamo” disse, scompigliando i capelli color glicine del figlio.

Il viso di Bulma divenne bluastro e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Que-quella cosa… non ce la voglio in casa mia” gridò la donna.

“Umphf, non fare l’isterica e sì orgogliosa del mio erede, che dimostra di essere degno della razza saiyan” disse secco Vegeta.

Bulma si alzò in piedi, appoggiando una mano sul pancione rigonfio e, con le gambe tremanti, aprì la finestra.

La rana gracchiò, mentre la donna sporgeva il viso fuori, lasciando che il vento le scompigliasse la capigliatura azzurra e le colpisse il viso.

“Se proprio dovete adottare quell’abominio, tenetelo lontano da me” borbottò Bulma.

Vegeta prese il figlio in braccio.

“Questo rospo lo devi tenere in giardino, non devi torturarlo con Goten e devi occupartene come se fosse un vero animaletto” disse.

Trunks sporse il labbro inferiore.

“E se scappa?” domandò.

Vegeta gli fece prendere la rana per l’addome, più delicatamente, con le piccole dita paffutelle. Iniziò a grattare la pancia della rana, premendo piano e quest’ultima iniziò a gracchiare più piano, socchiudendo gli occhi soddisfatta.

“Se lo tratterai bene, si affezionerà a te e non scapperà. Soprattutto se saprai dargli da mangiare” rispose.

Trunks piegò di lato il capo con aria dubbiosa.

“Se dovesse fuggire lo stesso?” domandò.

“Vorrà dire che sente il bisogno della libertà e non puoi privarlo di essa. Non puoi obbligare nessuno ad essere adottato. Però, nessuno può resistere all’affetto. I primi tempi sarà un po’ scontroso, ma alla fine lo convincerai” spiegò il principe dei saiyan.

Trunks annuì vigorosamente.

< Come Tapion! Anche se lui non era un animaletto, era un fratello maggiore > pensò.

“Avete proprio deciso di far entrare quell’abominio nella nostra famiglia” borbottò Bulma. Osservò padre e figlio e sorrise dolcemente.

< Quando si comporta da padre, Vegeta è dolcissimo. Vivrei solo per vederlo in questo momenti, diventa così sereno. Trunks, inoltre, sembra così felice > pensò. Avvertì una fitta al pancione e si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Qualcosa mi dice che Bra, non è ancora nata, è già stravede per suo padre > rifletté.

Trunks rimise delicatamente la rana dentro il secchiello.

“Scusa per averti spaventato, per averti fatto gridare, per aver tirato le tue antenne e le tue zampette.

Da oggi mi occuperò bene di te” le disse.

Bulma si spostò, permettendo a suo figlio di volare via dalla finestra, stringendo al petto il secchiello.

“Quella rana, è chi penso io?” domandò.

Vegeta scrollò le spalle.

“ _Tsk._ O è un’altra rana di Nameck che si è salvata nascondendosi nella sua navicella. In ogni caso, se fosse chi pensi tu e cercherà di fare del male a Trunks, lo eliminerò” promise.

Bulma annuì.


End file.
